Wildcats have grown up!
by nymphadora026
Summary: Follow the life of the mains Wildcats 10 years after the 3rd movie. Some faces loleniness, parenthood, cheating... Pairng: Ryelsie mostly of it, it's my favorite , Chaylor, Troyella, Troypay.
1. Chapter 1

Usually, Kelsi doesn't dream at night, or if she does, she dont remember. The main reason is probably because she doesn't sleep that much in the night.

Tonight, she was dreaming of her old friends, how she misses them. She was in the middle of her dream, talking with Taylor, when loud crying woke her up. In all her live, she never thought of how exhausting having a baby can be. She sight, half awake, and manage to get out of bed when a hand grab her waist and place her back on the bed.

'It's okay, you sleep. I have it.' her husband murmured, he was as awake as her. She watches him left the room and fell back quickly asleep.

***************

Troy was sitting on the couch for hours now, waiting for her fiancée to get back home. Again, she promised to be here for the dinner but was definitly late. It was about 23:00 and the only thing that could distract him was the TV. He knew her job is demanding but he only want to be with her at least one night per week and the week-end. Everytime she apologized but it always seems a little fake. Finally, the door opened.

'Where were you? You promised to be here by 18:00!'

'Sweetheart, I'm sorry. I had a lot of job. You know how it's important for me...'

'Why, it seems it's more important than me to you!' he was furious, the sweet tone of her voice indicated she was lying. 'I'm not buying it this time, Gabriella! I am more than exhausted to wait every night for you to show up! We're not even married than you already started to act like you don,t want me around anymore!'

'But Troy, I swear...'

'I don't care! You'll have to prove me you love me more than your work. I'm tired, I'm going to bed.' He didn't let her finished her sentence, he left the room and entered in his bedroom.

*****************

The last boys were leaving the basket practice. The captain was talking with the coach about next week's game. Then, a young woman came in and join the sides of the coach. She lean in and kiss him lighly on the lips.

'Hello Mrs McKessie.' the teen said, waving at her. 'I'll see you next practice Mr. Dantfoth.'

'See you, Kyle' Chad answers. The boy leave the gym and the two were alone. Taylor hugged him and smiled.

'What, what is it this time?' he asks. 'Why do you came?'

'I just came back from my doctor, usual check-up, and...' She smiled wilder and it was getting Chad very curious.

'What? I know you can't keep it for yourself longer so go, spill it all!'

'Well... I'm pregnant!' Her voice suddenly went higher. The coach stare at her for few seconds. She was about to ask if everything was alright but he kissed her passionately. When they pulled apart, he smiled at her, struck behind her ear her hair.

'I love you, Tay!'

'I hope you do!'

********************

On the streets, everybody was staring at the young woman walking by, taking pictures with their cellphones. It's not all days we meet a star of her rank. Sharpay was starting to get sick of all that fame. It was fun at the beginning and the singing part were still cool but she was getting tired of always be stopped on the street for an autograph or pictures. She always wanted this, since she's like 6. But now she's noticing how unfair it was for the ones who works really hard for her, like her best friend, Kelsi, or her twin brother, Ryan. They were known, of course, in the music world, but not as celebrities as her even though they do all the wors, they make her, without them, she'd be nothing. She slowly walked to her flat, crushing onto her couch. A book from her library fell on her head. It was her graduation album from High School. Since then, she kept a little bit in touch with everyone but, exept for Ryan and Kelsi, the contact staid only by some phone calls. Then a wonderful idea popped into her head.


	2. Chapter 2

Sharpay was waiting in her huge living room, reading a magazine. She chuckled when she fell on an article where they talked about her potential secret relation with Shia LaBeouf. They really put anything in that magazines, just to sell more. Then, the doorbell rang. She let down her reading and hurry to open the door. It was Chad and Taylor. They haven't change a bit since the last time she saw them, maybe three of four years sooner.

'Hey guys! Had any problem finding the place?' she hugged Taylor and then Chad.

'Nope. When we saw the bunch of Paparazzis we knew we were arrive.' joke Taylor. They all laugh. 'Are we the firsts ones?' Sharpay nodded and led them in. They start to chat, mostly of Sharpay's carriere and how she got all she wanted. The doorbell rang again. This time, it was Troy and Gabriella. They were inches apart and barely looked at each other. Troy gave a bouquet of flowers to Sharpay.

'Thanks for the invitation, Shar. I'm glad to see you again!' he looked sincerly happy to see her, not like Gabriella. She looked like she prefered to be somewhere else, far away from her and Troy. She led them in, where they join the other couple. The two young women start talking, that warm up Gabriella a little. The boys were talking with Sharpay.

'Do we wait for someone else?' asked Chad.

'Ryan's suppose to be here too.' as she talk about him, the door flew open. Ryan never knock or ring the bell when he came to his sister's house, he usually just came in.

'Shar? Were here!' he yelled.

'In the living room Ry! You're the last ones!' He came in, smiling. They hug, even if the last time they saw each other were the day before, during her practice for her new concert tour. 'Where's Kelsi?' she asks. He pointed behind her as the young woman appeard, holding her baby. All the guests were eyes wide opened. They barely recongnize her, her hair was longer and she wasn't wearing her glasses.

'Is it really you, Kels?' asked Troy, staring at her. 'You two are... are...' Kelsi, Ryan and his sister laugh at the others reaction. Sharpay took the baby from her mother, the time she get her coat off with the help of Ryan.

'Is it a baby?' asked Gabriella.

'No, it's a cellphone! What d'you think Gaby?!' snap back Troy. She gave her a mad glare but he just ignore it.

'It's our own little Mia Evans.' said Kelsi, sitting on the couch, next to Taylor.

'Her complete name is Mia Sharpay Evans. I choose the middle name!' she was proud of her little niece. 'I'm the lucky godmother!' she squeal.

'Well, while talking of babies' added Taylor, standing up 'I'm pregant!' The congratulations flew from everyone, execpt for Gabriella, she just let out a little "good for you", lefting everyone embarassed, especially Troy. The silence fell back in the room and Kelsi couldn't help but notice how they alla have changed. She always thought that Gabriella and Troy was meant to be together but they obviously had problems, and she never thought the sweet, kind and caring Gaby was going to turna out to the total oposite. She seems to be unhappy to see them again. The other most different thing was her relationship with Sharpay. At first, the blond hated the pianist but then, when she started dating Ryan, they began to like each other and they were now inseperable Best Friends. Sharpay cut off the silence.

'Okay, um... we're going to play a little game, will you? I'll take two person and they have to guess what the other became, alright?' they all cheered, again, exept Gabriella. The two first volunteers were Taylor and Kelsi.

'You start?' asks Taylor. The pianist nodded and handed her little girl tor Ryan as she and Taylor stood up infront of the others.

'Okay, sooooo.... Taylor.... Well, you're defenitly with Chad. I think you have a nice flat right here, in NY. You must be... I'll say... director of some enterprise, or something.' Taylor chuckels.

'You're right for most of it exept the job. I know, it'll surprises you but I'm a kindergarden teacher. Okay, my turn. Okay well, for sure you're with Ryan and, I see a little shining ring so you two are married. You have a daughter, that was easy to see. Your job... hum.... piano teacher?' both Kelsi, Ryan and Sharpay burst out laughing. 'What, is it that funny?'

'Well, kind of. I'm a little bit much more paid than piano teacher, I'm Ms. Sharpay Evans's composer, chorist and best friend.' Gabriella start coughing a lot.

'WHat, you two? Best friend? Are you kidding me?! You hated each others in high school!!! You were MY friend Kels! Not that little bitch's!!' Thay all stare at her. She defenitly wasn't the same Gaby of high school. Troy stood up and take her by the arm.

'Alright, we're leaving. Happy now?' he was pretty angry, nom but she seems to think it was funny. 'I know you never wanted to come back here but you promised me to be civilized! I'm sorry for that Shar, she didn't meant it.'

'Of course I did!' Gabriella protests. She get out of the grip of her boyfriend and stare right in Sharpay's eyes, the blond girl seems to be about to cry. 'You never liked me just because I had all you wanted! You were jealous! And now, you've stole my friend!' Sharpay's head lower under the young woman's accusations.

'I know I was wrong but I've changed and--'

'I don't care! You stole my friend and the point of that little reunion was only to stole Troy from me again! I--' She didn't finishes her screaming because she received a huge slap on her cheek, but the star's hands hadn't move. She rose her head and meet Kelsi's furious eyes.'Wha--'

'Don't....! She really have changed since High School, we all did. Look at you!!! And I don't remember you ever try to take contact back with me after prom night! Sharpay did! We got used to each other and now we're BFF! So if you have a problem with her, you have one with me too. And if you're going to insult her again, you'd better leave now!' They all stared at her, wide-eyed, even the Evans twins. They never saw Kelsi Nielsen getting that mad to anyone since Jason Cross broke up with her. Gabriella rubbed her cheek and looked scared. She turned around and took her coat.

'Are you comming, Troy? We're leaving! They don't seems to want us anymore here!' her voice was cold and hard. Troy looked back at her and throw her the keys of the car.

'They don't want YOU here. So, you left, I'm staying.' Her jaw dropped open.

'And how'd you manage to get back home?' She thought she had make him change his mind but it wasn't the case. He just smiled and turned to the blond girl.

'Is you house big anough for a guest tonight?' She smiled back to him.

'Of course.' Gabriella sight, irritated and without aven a good-bye, left the room.


End file.
